


The Sunday Date

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Blatant commentary on storyline, But we still watch, Carl is scarred for life, Daryl gets creeped out easily, Daryl is a lawyer, Daryl is bisexual, Everybody ships Rickyl, Jokes at the expense of the show, M/M, Mirror effect, Rick has curly hair, Rick is a virgin, So do they, TWD writers suck, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Daryl has a standing date every Sunday night with his friends to watch their favorite tv show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where these ideas come from, I really don't. They hit me like a rock on the forehead apparently.  
> Much love and mad respect to my beautiful friend, Bella_Monoxide for her awesome beta job and appreciation for the weirdness that comes out of my head.   
> If anyone can name the movie Daryl is referring to, I will write a fic for you!  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

The Sunday Date

 

Daryl was exhausted. It was Sunday and he was at the office. He had worked his ass off to work his way up to partner, and he would be damned if he stopped now. He and the two other newly appointed partners were working on last minute preparations for a case that a senior partner was arguing in court first thing tomorrow morning. Andrea had brought donuts and coffee for breakfast, and Michonne had made a run to pick up their lunch from the new Mexican place across the street.

The client had kidnapped her daughter after losing custody in a very nasty divorce. The woman had accused her now ex-husband of being an emotional and physical threat to their six-year-old daughter. The judge had given the man custody based on the wife's drug history, but what only she knew, was that the husband had been secretly visiting the girl at night. Both the girl and her mother had been convinced to testify in court and the three young partners were spending their Sunday doing last minute research for the case.

Daryl had a date that night. Not really a date, per say. It was a standing get together that he had with his friends every Sunday to watch their favorite show. They had been watching loyally since the very first episode four years ago, and had quickly become addicts. He had grown up with most of the group, but a few had been added along the way.

Everyone was required to bring something, and tonight Daryl was bringing "Squirrel" stew. It wasn't really squirrel, but in honor of the show, they all named their dishes accordingly. It was actually ground turkey, but Daryl imagined it tasted as close to squirrel as you could get. 

The three junior partners were trying to get everything finished early so they could make it to Rick's house in time. They would all be up late tonight because they always watched the after show. Their friend Maggie called it a group therapy session, because they vented their frustrations, and lately, there had been a lot of frustration.

They had arrived at the office at eight o'clock that morning and locked up at four. It was later than they anticipated, but still gave them time to go home and change before the show started. Michonne and Andrea lived in town, so that saved them some time, but Daryl lived on the outskirts of the county and even on his bike, it took him a while to get back and forth.

As soon as he walked in the door, he went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. He had made the stew yesterday and it was sitting in the fridge in a Tupperware container he had borrowed from Michonne. He never really needed stuff like that; living alone, he rarely had leftovers, and even when he did, he usually just threw them in an empty margarine container.

Tonight was supposed to be a good episode. There had been speculation and rumors, but no one paid too much attention. They had learned, along with every other fan, that the writers on this show loved to shock and surprise, and they loved watching just to see how shocking it could be.

Everyone in the prison had come down with some kind of super flu, and two members of Team Prison had been murdered and set on fire. Everyone in the viewing party had their own guesses as to who the murderer was, and they had placed bets on who else would be dying of the "flu". 

Daryl got to Rick's house an hour and a half before scheduled start time. That gave him time to warm up the stew, have a couple beers and chill. There were already a few people there when he arrived; Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, and Rick's son Carl. Daryl made himself at home, as he always did, and poured the stew into a pot and turned on the stove.

He grabbed a beer before heading outside to the picnic table where everyone else was. They were already in the middle of a conversation, and Daryl jumped right in. "Who we talking about now?"

"That goddamn Governor; he creeps me the fuck out," Maggie said as she shoved a cheese covered cracker in her mouth.

"He's coming back, he's been plottin' shit." Daryl responded. 

"I'll bet you the ninja gets him with her katana." Michonne's voice boomed. Everyone turned around to see her and Andrea walk outside with a plate of what looked like nachos covered in everything but the kitchen sink.

"Fuck that!" Daryl replied. "That damn redneck is a badass. He can get that bastard's good eye from sixty yards."

"He ain't gonna do shit," Michonne argued. "He's too busy trying to get into the deputy's ass, or get the deputy in his ass. I can't decide which way he bends yet."

"Yeah," Carol agreed. "They totally need to bone."

Daryl and Rick rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Is that the only reason y'all watch the show? To see if two men are gonna fuck?"

"Those two particular men? Definitely," Carol said. "but the writers won't do that. Those are two good looking men. I don't care what they do; I just want to watch them. I like the redneck."

"Me too," Beth echoed.

"I prefer the deputy," Michonne replied. 

"I always liked the brother," Andrea said wistfully. "It's a shame he died. He was an asshole, but hot as fuck."

All the women burst out in laughter. "I like the Asian boy." Maggie said with a straight face.

Glenn pouted. "I thought I was your Asian boy?"

"Oh sweetie! You're my little Korean yeot," Maggie exclaimed. Everyone looked at her trying to translate what she said.

"It's a Korean dessert; Glenn's mom makes them every holiday. I'll get her to make some for us."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When it was time to go inside, the last of the group pulled into the drive way. Tyreese, his sister Sasha, and her husband Bob came up the walkway carrying two grocery bags. "Sorry we didn't have time to make anything, so we picked up some chips and dip." Tyreese said as he followed everyone inside.

"That's fine," Rick said. "We got more than enough food anyway. Daryl brought squirrel."

The newly arrived trio stopped in their tracks and stared at the young lawyer like he had grown a tail. "It's not squirrel," Daryl responded, "it's turkey stew. I just called it squirrel as a joke. You know varmints creep me out."

"Everything creeps you out Daryl," Sasha joked. 

"Shut it." Daryl growled as everyone else laughed.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Everyone agreed that the episode was pretty amazing. That little blonde girl was a nutcase, and they all were under the opinion that the widow had confessed to killing Karen and David to save the little psycho from being thrown out of the prison. They also believed that the deputy was a dick.

Daryl liked the kid who played Sam. He recognized him from a movie he had seen before, but he couldn't remember the name of it. All he could remember was that it was some kinda college comedy, and his character's name was ADD, or something like that.

Both Carol and Beth went crazy when the redneck threatened the Army medic. Carol visibly shivered and Beth sighed when he got in the other man's face. They were all shocked at the ending, when Deputy Dickhead abandoned the widow. Glenn and Maggie both agreed that his logic wasn't sound, and he didn't have the authority to make that decision anyway. Carol said that the redneck was gonna shoot a bolt in him and gut him like a deer.

After the therapy session, everyone filled Tupperware bowls with little bit of everything that was left and headed home. Daryl offered to stick around and help Rick do the dishes and clean up the house. Carl had headed off to bed when the episode was over, so they were alone in the kitchen.

"Don't you have to be in court tomorrow morning?" Rick asked as he scrubbed his soup pot.

"Naw, only if he needs me. Wouldn't be until the afternoon session if he does. I don't mind helping you; I made part of this mess anyway."

"I appreciate it," Rick said and handed the soup pot over to Daryl to dry. After a few minutes, Rick started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked.

"I was just thinking about the girls. Saying that the redneck and the deputy need to fuck, then getting all googly eyed over both of them."

Daryl started laughing too. "Well, they're right about a couple of things. They're not bad looking guys, but that redneck could use a dip in the creek every now and then."

"I don't know," Rick replied. "Some women find that attractive. The "outdoorsmen" thing; he's rough and ready to go. He's a good protector and ain't scared of nothing. That's mighty attractive."

He cleared his throat and went back to washing dishes when he realized he had been staring at Daryl's face for too long.

Daryl almost felt abandoned when Rick looked away. "I can understand why they'd like the deputy. He may be a dumbass and a dick, but he's rugged too. He's protected them just like the redneck, and kept them safe. Those curls are kinda sexy too."

"So, you think they should fuck too?" Rick asked.

"I ain't saying that, but wouldn't blame them for being attracted to each other. With as intense as those two are, I bet they'd fuck each other's brains out."

They finished the dishes in silence, then went to the living room to clean up there. "If you were on the show, who would you fuck?" Rick asked unexpectedly.

"Shit, I don't know," Daryl answered and stopped what he was doing. He thought for a minute and sat down on the couch. "Maybe the farmer's daughter; not the blonde one, she's annoying as shit. The one that's fucking the Chinaman."

"Good lord Daryl, he's Korean." Rick said as he chastised him.

"I fucking know. I think it's funny when they call him that." Daryl replied, smirking.

"Doesn't surprise me; you've always liked brunettes." Rick said and took a seat next to Daryl on the couch.

"Yeah, but she ain't got the curly hair that I like."

"I didn't know you like curly hair that much."

"There's nothing like the feeling of running your fingers through soft curls." By that time, Rick and Daryl had shifted on the couch and were looking at each other intently.

"I have dark curls," Rick said quietly.

"I know," Daryl replied and lifted his hand to Rick's face. "May I?" He asked, just as quietly. When Rick nodded his head, Daryl weaved his fingers through Rick's hair.

Their eyes never left each other, and Daryl began to bring Rick's face toward his own. When their lips met, Rick instantly relaxed. He let Daryl take over, and soon their tongues were caressing each other.

Rick knew Daryl was experienced, he had dated a few guys when they were undergrads, along with the myriad of women who had traipsed in and out of his bed.

When their lips parted, Daryl was staring at Rick. His eyes were darkened and blown wide with lust. "I'm not gonna apologize for doing that, but if you didn't like it, I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry, Daryl; I'm not, but why did you do it?"

"I've wanted to kiss you since third grade." Daryl replied. "Couldn't though. I was always looking for a good time to tell you how I felt, but there never was one. After Lori died, I decided I never would; she was your one, and I didn't think you'd ever love anyone again. I'd rather be just your friend than lose you like that."

"You'd never lose me, Daryl. Even if I didn't want you like that, I'd never stop being your friend. You were always like a brother to me."

"Were?" Daryl asked, afraid that he had ruined it, despite what Rick had just told him.

Rick sighed and placed his hand on Daryl's cheek. "I don't think brothers is gonna cut it anymore; not after that kiss. You've been there for me my entire life, and I've loved you the whole time; I just never realized what kind of love it was."

Daryl smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "You can't love me that way, Rick. You're straight; you loved Lori and had a son with her. I can't give you what she could."

"You can give me more than she could. She stopped loving me long before she died. If you've loved me this long, you've already got her beat by miles."

Rick pulled Daryl closer, and kissed him. "Can you stay with me tonight?" Rick asked. "Since you don't have court in the morning."

Daryl closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Rick's. "Of course, I don't give a shit about court; give a shit about you. Let's go to bed."

They went around shutting off lights and locking doors and windows before going to Rick's bedroom. Once inside, both men became nervous. Daryl still worried about losing his friendship with Rick, but believed his best friend when he had said it wouldn't change anything.

Rick had never kissed another man until twenty minutes ago, and was both scared and excited to see what would come next. He knew how it worked; Daryl had relayed many stories to him throughout the years, and although Rick hadn't been interested in listening to Daryl's escapades at the time, he was glad he had paid attention.

Without words, Daryl stood behind Rick and wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling his nose into Rick's luscious curls, he ran his hands down Rick's chest to the hem of his button-down shirt. "I have dreamed of this, Rick. So many nights I wanted you in my bed, naked and shaking underneath me."

Rick reached behind him and held Daryl by the back of his head. "Then make it happen, Daryl."

He turned Rick around in his arms and kissed him; his deft fingers moving to unbutton the man's shirt and caress the skin underneath. "You're so beautiful, Rick." He said under his breath. Once Rick's shirt was crumpled on the floor, Daryl's mouth moved to his neck and throat, and down his chest to his nipples. 

He sucked and licked them, holding Rick's body close to his and slowly rutting against him. Their cocks rubbed together, and they could feel each other growing harder with the friction. "I wanna go slow, Rick, but I can't guarantee that's gonna happen."

"Don't care," Rick said breathlessly, and snuck his hand between them to grasp at Daryl's shirt. He lifted it up and over Daryl's head and it landed on the floor next to his own. "I just want you; I won't last long either."

"Better get this show on the road then." Daryl unbuckled Rick's belt and pushed his pants down to his ankles. Getting down on his knees, he kissed Rick's stomach above his navel, and began pulling his boxer briefs down his legs. Rick's hand went to the back of his head and he wove his fingers through Daryl's long, thick hair. 

Daryl snuck his tongue inside Rick's belly button and Rick shivered; Daryl smiled against his skin and ran his hands up and down Rick's thighs. "Stop teasing me," Rick whined. 

"I can't help it," Daryl said. "I want to savor this, I want to savor your body and taste every inch of it."

"God, that sounds amazing. But if you don't fuck me soon, my dick is gonna fall off."

Daryl snickered. "Alright, but let me suck you for a little bit, then I promise I will fuck you through the mattress."

Rick looked down at him; he couldn't deny how fucking hot Daryl looked on his knees. Pleading eyes and wet lips, begging to taste his dick. "Sounds perfect." Rick finally said, and Daryl put his hand around the base of Rick's stunning cock. Wrapping his soft lips around the tip, Daryl looked up at him again, fluttering his eyes in a flirtatious manner.

He sucked gently and moved his tongue languidly around the bulbous head. Rick hissed at the sensation; it had been so long since he'd received a blow job. Lori didn't like it, and only did it out of obligation and "wifely duty". Daryl however, seemed to enjoy having Rick's cock in his mouth.

Daryl's hand moved up and down Rick's silky length as his lips massaged the head of his cock. It felt like heaven, and Rick was tempted to let Daryl finish him this way, but he wanted to feel Daryl inside him. "Ya gotta stop. I'm getting close."

Daryl continued, ignoring Rick's plea, until he felt how hard he was. His own dick was rubbing against its confines and he needed to be inside Rick. He released the other man with a loud pop and licked precum from his slit before standing up and kissing the other man roughly.

Daryl then maneuvered him to the bed. "You got condoms or lube?" He asked as he pushed Rick down on the mattress. 

"No condoms, but there's lube in the drawer."

"I got one in my wallet, don't worry about it." Rick reached into the bedside table and pulled out the small bottle, while Daryl pulled his wallet from his back pocket and took out a condom. While he was at it, Daryl removed his clothes and soon stood naked in front of Rick. He laid the condom on the bed, and pushed Rick to the center.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked Rick as he settled next to him.

"Yes, I've been wondering what it would be like to be with you for a while now. All those stories you've told have made me curious."

"Allow me to satisfy your curiosity," Daryl said as he settled between Rick's legs. Lifting his thighs, Daryl spread them to their limit and popped the top on the bottle of lube.

"Just relax and remember to breathe. I'll be gentle, but if it's too much, you gotta tell me."

"I will, Daryl. Just do it, please." He was beginning to beg, and although Daryl loved hearing it, he wanted it just as bad as Rick did.

He passed his slick finger over Rick's puckered hole, making sure he covered it completely with lubricant and slowly infixed it inside. Rick was tight, so tight he barely made it through, but when he did, Rick was grinning. 

"You okay?" Daryl asked.

"Better than," Rick answered. "I thought it would hurt more, but it feels really good."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "This is only my finger, dumbass; one finger. My dick is a lot bigger, in case you didn't notice. I gotta stretch you out more. You just wait, it's gonna feel even better soon enough."

Rick closed his eyes and let Daryl work him over. One finger became two, and the stretch burned, but felt so good. When Daryl determined Rick was ready, he slowly removed his fingers and tore open the condom packet. Rick lifted his head and watched Daryl slide the condom over his beautiful cock. 

Daryl lifted Rick's legs and wrapped them high around his waist. He lined himself up and moved forward. Rick gritted his teeth as Daryl pushed his way through the tight ring of muscle. Seeing his grimace, Daryl leaned down and kissed him, and Rick kissed him back with fervor and intensity.

Daryl continued to kiss him; his lips, his neck, and his chest as he made his way through. When he was fully sheathed inside him, Daryl paused. "Are you okay?" 

Rick opened his scrunched-up eyes and looked up at a blurry Daryl. "That was incredible, just give me second."

Daryl did; he would have given him an hour if he had asked for it. He had never been anyone's first time and was amazed at how tight Rick was. 

After a minute, Rick nodded at him. "Go on, I'm ready for you."

Daryl moved out at a snail’s pace unto only the tip of his cock remained inside Rick. He thrust in pointedly and snapped his hips. Electricity flowed through Rick's body and Daryl slid in and out of him with ease.

Daryl was trying to keep himself in check, but the tightness and the friction was making it difficult. "You are so fucking tight." He exclaimed. "I've never been inside anyone this tight before. Goddamn, Rick, I can feel it. I'm gonna cum soon."

"God Daryl, me too. Fuck me harder." Rick was a quivering mess beneath him, and Daryl's thrusts came quicker and harder. He hit Rick's prostate and the man screamed his name. This was more intense than anything either man had ever felt before, and they were barreling their way to orgasm together.

Suddenly, Rick erupted and thick ropes of hot cum spewed from his cock. Daryl lost control when he felt Rick's muscles clamp down on him like a vice. Both men were cursing and screaming each other's names as they climaxed simultaneously.

Daryl fell flat on top of Rick's chest when he was done. They were breathing heavily and panting like dogs. Rick pulled Daryl's head up and kissed him hard and dirty. "I fucking love you Daryl."

"I fucking love you too Rick. Give me about thirty minutes and we can do it again."

"You have work tomorrow," Rick replied.

"Fuck work. I'm gonna call Andrea and tell her those damn nachos kept me in the bathroom all night long. Nobody will want me in the office then."

Rick laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you stayed over then. I can take care of you."

"I let you take care of me tomorrow. I'm taking care of you all night tonight."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Carl laid in his bed, wide-eyed and staring up into the darkness. He blindly reached over for his phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Carl, why the fuck are you calling me at one o'clock in the morning?" His girlfriend Enid asked.

"I think I'm gonna die," he replied.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

Carl swallowed hard. "The redneck finally fucked the deputy."


End file.
